Tears and Rain
by SVUAddict
Summary: A year has passed and Olivia is still with Elliot. But what happens when Alex wakes up from her coma? Sequel to ‘My New Daddy’ and ‘We Meet Again’ which you should read first if you haven’t already. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Title: Tears and Rain

Author: SVUAddict

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Law and Order: SVU. I only own the story line. And 'Tears and Rain' by James Blunt are not mine but James Blunt.

Summery: A year has passed and Olivia is still with Elliot. But what happens when Alex wakes up from her coma? Sequel to 'My New Daddy' and 'We Meet Again' which you should read first if you haven't already.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I fractured my wrist and had lots of school work. And I thought my senior year would be easy.

As always, Enjoy!

Prologue

How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning.

Olivia sat in a chair beside Alex's hospital. She held her limp hand within her own as she rambled on about useful information on the squad, Elliot, Cragen, and the new ADA. It was all meaningless since Olivia wasn't even sure if Alex could really hear her. Olivia had started coming to talk to Alex since a week after she had been told Alex was in a coma. It was also the day after she had moved in with Elliot. She had told Elliot that she thought they should live together but the real reason was she couldn't stand seeing Alex's limp and bloodied body around every corner of the apartment. She didn't know why she came to the hospital if she didn't believe Alex could hear a word she said. Deep down she knew the truth but even after a year she wasn't ready to admit it.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,

All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble

Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.

I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.

It's more than just words: It's just tears and rain

Olivia found it comical how much of her life was a lie. She was so used to hiding all her emotions from everyone and she didn't know how not to. She knew that Elliot was getting fed up with her. He had no problem spilling his guts out to her and he had no idea why she couldn't let down her wall for him. But Olivia had never been able to trust anyone since she left her home with Cragen after graduation. Sometimes, like now, she regretted leaving to find the truth. Ignorance was bliss.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.

Olivia wished she could travel through the crevices of her mind so she could discover a time when she had truly been happy. A time when she could trust at least one person. She could remember the only two people that had made her feel safe and happy. The first person who had been able to achieve that was Alex when she was six and than Cragen when she was eight. Both of them had been like her Saviors in times when she had needed someone. Olivia wished she knew how she felt.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

She really needed to know how she felt. She knew Elliot had fallen in love with her no matter how frustrated he seemed to get at times. She told him that she felt the same way all the time. But did she actually mean it? She knew she felt something for Elliot but she wasn't sure if it was love. All she knew was that she loved actually feeling something.

A/N: So that was that was the prologue. What did you think? Please Review and feed my review habit.

SVUAddict


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Elliot headed out of the house he shared with Olivia one Saturday morning before Olivia had woken up. He was meeting a good friend of his for breakfast and hadn't had the heart to wake up his girl friend. She had looked so peaceful sleeping in bed with her dark hair fanned across her pillow. She was at peace for the first time in so long. It had been so long since the last time he had seen Olivia happy. He had always wondered if it was him that made her unhappy. But he always doubted that the many times that he could get her to smile brightly. The one thing Elliot loved the most was her smile. Olivia's smile was a rare sight to see these days but when she smiled it lit up a room. Although Elliot had small doubts about their relationship he forgot them all the second she looked over at him or the second she smiled. Elliot found himself getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes on a daily basis to the point he never thought he'd find his way out. Olivia's way out of the job was, and not him as he had hoped it would be, but running. She had seemed to be getting distant that last couple of days. Elliot figured it had something to do with the case they were working on that didn't look like they were going to catch the guy any time soon. Elliot strolled into the café that Elliot was meeting his friend and chose a table in the back. After placing his order for a cup of coffee and a toasted bagel Elliot was left alone. But not for long since a couple minutes later one of Elliot's best friends Odafin Tutuola strolled in.

"Fin," Elliot called to him waving him over to his table.

Fin took a seat across from Elliot in the booth. The waitress returned with Elliot's order and took Fin's order of a coffee. They sat in silence for a few moments as Elliot sipped his coffee. Elliot wondered when Fin would start asking why Elliot wanted to meet him there so early in the morning. Elliot knew that if it had been anyone else that Fin would have rolled over in bed and said no. The only people he would get out of bed for were his friends at work and his son. That was it. Fin's coffee came and it only took until the waitress left for him to begin talking.

"What's up Elliot?" Fin asked, "You wouldn't have dragged my a out of bed if it weren't for a good reason."

Elliot sighed knowing that he shouldn't have even called Fin. He thought he should know that his fears were stupid and that Olivia did love him.

"I don't know," Elliot replied, "Maybe I'm being paranoid."

Fin raised an eyebrow.

"Is it your kids?" Fin asked.

Elliot shook his head. He was more hurt that the only child of his that would have anything to do with him was Maureen.

"It's Liv," Elliot told Fin.

Elliot watched as a concerned expression spread across Fin's face. Everyone knew how much in love Elliot was with Olivia. He had fallen for her and had fallen hard.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Fin asked him.

"Maybe I'm just being stupid, But I feel as if she's slipping away from me," Elliot told Fin, "It's seems like she's been so distant with me."

Fin didn't know how to help his friend. He went over all the times that he had seen the couple together and couldn't think of a reason that would make Elliot believe this. But than again maybe she just put on a fake front in front of her friends and didn't bother putting one up with Elliot. Fin didn't want his friend to be hurt but since he hadn't seen anything distant he wasn't about to encourage his friend to something that might not have been there.

"She moved in with you this week," Fin reminded Elliot, "Would she move in with you if she didn't love you?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Olivia found it annoying as she tried to get through a crowd of, most likely tourists than natives, to get to the crime scene she had been called too. She wore her badge on a chain that hung loosely over her leather jacket, but it didn't do any good as she pushed her way her way through. She spotted a man with a camera and was annoyed at how they thought they needed to take pictures of something like this as a souvenir. She knew immediately it was a tourist because if they had been native to New York City they would have been used to this kind of thing. Though Olivia hated the fact that natives were used to these kinds of crimes annoyed her it was still easier to pick out tourists from natives that way. Olivia pushed her way over and swiftly blocked the lens of the camera with her hand.

"Hey," cried the guy.

Now that she had a better look at him she knew immediately that he was a tourist. He wore jeans and a t-shirt that read, 'I love New York.'

"This is a crime scene," snapped Olivia, "Do you have any respect?"

"Who are you the police?" the guy smirked.

"Actually yeah," Olivia said holding up her badge.

With that she snatched his camera out of his hand and headed over to a police officer in uniform. The guy ran after her yelling for her to give him his camera back. She handed the camera to the police officer.

"He took pictures of the crime scene. This camera is now evidence," Olivia told the officer before leaving him with the guy.

Olivia ignored the tourist's foul language at her before she moved under the yellow tape and headed over to where Elliot stood with Captain Cragen. The body was just being covered when she arrived.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked.

"Twenty-year-old female, no ID, was stabbed and raped," Cragen explained, "Witness says that she saw a man in a police uniform pull her out of her car and rape her before killing her."

It took a minute before the news sunk in for Olivia. Her head snapped over in Cragen's direction.

"Are you saying someone on the job did this to her?" Olivia gasped.

"That's what the witness said," Elliot said.

"Sht," Olivia exclaimed, "If this gets out no one is going to trust the police at all."

"You can say that again," Elliot agreed.

Olivia knew that the second that this leaked the press that the city would be in a frenzy. But what Olivia was concerned about was if they weren't notified than the people of New York would just be sitting ducks to the man in a police uniform. Olivia just hoped that the man doing all of this wasn't one of New York's finest. The Police Department had been already taking enough hits as it was lately that they didn't need anymore. Olivia looked over at her Father knowing that he would know what to do. And as always he did.

"Olivia, you and Elliot, are to take the witness to see the sketch artist. Maybe they can draw something up," Cragen told them, "I'll get Fin and Munch seeing if there were any cases with the same MO in other counties."

Olivia nodded and was following her partner over to the witness. They didn't get a couple inches when Cragen called their names.

"And no one is to speak to the press," Cragen told them, "We can't have the city over reacting until we know what we're dealing with."


End file.
